There are various methods and materials that can be employed to terminate a polymerization reaction. For example, injections of large amounts of water or isopropanol into a polymerization reactor or downstream of the reactor can be used to terminate the polymerization reaction. However, these methods and materials often can lead to excessive cost, clean-up, and/or downtime.
It would be beneficial to develop new methods and materials that can effectively terminate a polymerization reaction, either for rapid termination in the polymerization reactor due to a process upset, or for neutralization of catalyst reactivity downstream of the reactor during normal polymer production, yet reduce the associated cost, clean-up, and downtime. Accordingly, it is to these ends that the present disclosure is directed.